


Happy Endings

by KiraKyuu



Series: K9's Plunnie Farm [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Mental Instability, no happy ending, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKyuu/pseuds/KiraKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May contain suicide or depression or self harm triggers. I'm sorry for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Happy Endings** _HP Drabble_

“I just want to know what’s wrong!” was exclaimed. She let out a bitter laugh.

“Nothing is _wrong_ – it’s how it has always been. Pain, or emptiness. Unable to tell what it is I truly _feel_. There’s a reason I have impulse and relationship problems. Being an empty husk, a raging monster, or a naïve innocent, all at the drop of a bleedin’ hat. I’ve been like this _forever_ , and you _never **noticed!**_ ” she yelled. Except, she wasn’t angry.

No, she was tired of people. Tired of hating people – sheeple, more like – and _still_ craving contact. Tired of getting her hopes up, only for them to be smashed mercilessly. Her old friend started to say her name – tears were covering their face, huge wracking sobs that had to be fought through to speak making them shake – but she cut them off.

“If I weren’t the way I am, I’d be with my parents and my friends. I _should_ be. I _love_ you, you know, but I’m just so tired of being so _alone_.” The confessions were made with a quiet intensity, one that made her friend draw back in shock. She turned back towards the gaping blackness, a portal held open by mortal magic.

“Goodbye,” she almost whispered – and stepped into the yawning chasm.

The Girl-Who-Conquered died, at last, nearly four decades after she defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The person she had confessed her love to prior to committing suicide was never the same. Eventually, they, too, killed themselves.

The world was not a happy place. Bad things happened to good people and sometimes. . . sometimes, that broke them beyond what they could recover from.

Happy endings occur only in unfinished stories.

**Author's Note:**

> The person in question could be anyone. This femHP isn't named, nor are any events in particular aside from Voldemort's demise specified.
> 
> This fempHP's 'condition' is actually based off of how a friend of mine described her own. Bipolar or just depression, she never told me which it was.


End file.
